The invention relates generally to infant supports, and more particularly to infant supports that include tray members.
Infants and children are often not tall enough to reach conventional tables while seated in conventional chairs. Accordingly, high chairs, booster seats, and other types of infant supports have been developed, which provide a suitable feeding environment for infants and small children. Some high chairs and booster seats include tray members that may be used to support food or other items for the infant or child.
Conventional high chairs and booster seats that include tray members, however, do not include lids or other types of covering devices configured to cover the feeding surface of the tray members. Thus, food and/or other items that are placed on the tray members may fall from the tray members during the transportation of the tray members. For example, after an infant or a child has finished eating a meal, a parent or a caregiver may attempt to transport the tray member of the high chair or booster seat with the remaining food on the tray member. As the parent or caregiver transports the tray member, the remaining food may slide off of or otherwise fall from the tray member. Additionally, any food that was not consumed by the child during a meal must be stored in a separate container, rather than remaining on the tray because the tray cannot be covered.
Thus, a need exists for a high chair, a booster seat, or other type of infant or child support that includes a tray member that has a lid or other device configured to cover at least one side of the tray member. Further, a need exists for such an infant or child support where the tray member can be attached to the support in a storage position and transported as an assembly with the lid or other device covering the tray member.